1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to burial or cremation caskets and, more particularly, to casket lids.
2) Description of the Prior Art
Caskets or coffins traditionally include a body container to which is pivoted a lid or a cap. The lid usually has a dome, a pie, a rim, and a header in the case of a split lid. The dome, or the crown, is often, though not necessarily, convex in shape. The pie, or the fishtail, is a pie-shaped section which fits into a pie-shaped cutout in one end of the dome. The dome and pie assembly is typically referred to in the industry as the “cover”. The cover thus has opposed sides and opposed ends. Each of the opposed sides has a decorative piece of molding known as a side rim member secured thereto. Similarly, the pie has secured thereto a decorative piece of molding known as an end rim member. The pair of side and end rim members together define the rim or the ogee. The rim is mounted under the cover to form a raised lid.
In order to fabricate the lid, several different pieces must be time consumingly assembled and secured together. For example, in the case of wood caskets, the dome is typically formed from a plurality of boards secured together lengthwise with glue and/or fasteners. The pie is likewise formed from a plurality of boards and is secured to the dome with glue and/or fasteners. Next, the side and end rim members, themselves formed from a plurality of boards, are secured to the cover and the header, if any, again via glue and fasteners. The rim members are mounted inwardly of the cover to form a raised lid. As can be appreciated, manufacturing a casket lid is tedious and time consuming.